


Bodyguard AU

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, galtean klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Bodyguard Keith can't help but fall in love for his charge, Prince Lance.





	1. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lance loved spending time with his bodyguard. It was fortunate that Lance's father expected Keith and Lance to fall in love, because that was what happened.

"Bodyguard"

Keith turned around quickly, his right hand flying to the hilt of his hidden Marmora blade. Not unsheathing it yet, his amber and violet eyes flicked left and right. Seeing nothing, he let out a breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding. Suddenly, a hand shot out and covered his mouth.

"Quiet. We wouldn't want to attract the guards," a silky voice whispered in one of his fluffy ears before the hand slid down to his chest.

"Very amusing, your highness. I  _am_  one of the guards."

The hand retreated, and a boy of seventeen with star kissed hair, blue eyes, and blue Altean marks under his eyes stepped out of the shadows. He sauntered over to the half-Galra and practically draped himself over him. "You are  _my_ personal bodyguard, Keith. Why are you out here?"

"Because you requested me to be," came the flat reply.

"Come inside with me," Lance requested, a hand rubbing one of the fluffy ears.

Keith couldn't stop the purr rising in his throat even if he wanted to. He purred, nuzzling the hand of his lover. "As you wish, your highness."

Lance stopped rubbing Keith's ear, eliciting a whine from the guard. Lance chuckled. "Such a spoiled kitty. Come with me, and I'll rub your ears some more."

Keith offered his hand to Lance, who wound his arms around Keith's arm. Keith escorted Lance back inside the castle, making sure no one spotted them. As the prince's personal bodyguard, he was allowed to stay inside the prince's room and do whatever it took to keep the prince safe, including using his body as a shield in the event of an attack. Keith and Lance became close as an effect, neither of them complaining. It was a close bond that only came from two beings that spent almost every moment together.

When Keith initially realized that he had fallen for his charge, he had gone to his close friend and mentor, Shiro, and asked what he should do. Shiro advised him to go to the king and tell him about his feelings for Lance. Nervously, Keith did so, believing he was going to be beheaded for his transgression. Surprisingly, King Alfor smiled. He had been expecting this and told Keith that he had his blessings to continue as Lance's personal bodyguard and as his lover, though Alfor expected him to propose soon.

Once Keith and Lance got to their room, Keith closed and locked the door behind them. He brought Lance over to the bed and took off his outer shirt. The prince always wore too many clothes (in Keith's opinion) when they were together. Lance tapped Keith's armor. "Do not forget to take this off. I don't want to feel armor while we're sleeping."

"Of course, my love." Keith purred. Lance felt his Altean marks glow, which they did when he felt strong emotions. Lance watched as Keith took off his armor and even stripped off the top of his uniform, leaving him in his pants and boots, the latter of which came off next. He stashed his Marmora blade under the pillows on Lance's bed.

When Keith turned back to the prince, Lance pushed him back onto the bed. He landed with a bounce, and Lance landed next to him. Lance gathered Keith into his arms and petted him, rubbing his ears as well, leaving his guard a purring mess on his lap. Keith loved the feeling of Lance's hands all over him, and he would return the favor, just not at that moment.

Fin


	2. Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was worried when Keith didn't return after speaking with King Alfor.

"Task"

Lance was sneaking down the castle corridors in the middle of the night. He technically didn't need to be sneaking, being the prince, but he wasn't really supposed to be out of bed in the middle of the night. He had found out that there was a private conversation between his father and his bodyguard, and he wanted to know what happened, because Keith hadn't returned to his post, which was Lance's bedroom. He peered down corridors and inside rooms, trying to catch a glimpse of his bodyguard, be it his purple tail or his black hair, two colors that stood out in the Altean palace. It didn't take too long to find him in the garden.

He was standing in the middle of the garden looking up at the starry sky. There was a light breeze that ruffled his hair and moved his short, light purple fur. His violet and amber eyes were locked onto the stars, but his fluffy ears caught the slight sound of Lance's entrance. He tore his gaze away and let his eyes fall onto Lance. He smiled as Lance came closer and tugged Keith into his arms. Keith wrapped his arms around the prince and purred to him, a sound Lance loved hearing.

"When you didn't come back, I got worried," Lance whispered.

Keith nuzzled Lance's head. "I'm sorry, Lance. I just had to think about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really. It's just something you're father wants me to do that I have to figure out  _how_  I'm supposed to do it."

Lance smiled. Lately, his father had been giving Keith tasks to do without telling him how they were supposed to be done, just telling him what the outcome was to be. Lance wasn't sure why his father was asking his bodyguard to do these things, but he knew that there had to be a purpose behind them.

Keith knew why King Alfor was asking him to do these tasks. He was preparing him to take his place by Lance's side. Keith had to figure out how he wanted to propose to Lance. He knew no matter what he did, Lance would say 'yes,' so that was one less worry, but he also wanted it to be romantic but not cliché. It was the last task given to him by the King, and he wanted it to go perfectly. Lance deserved no less.

Fin


	3. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance woke up, he didn't expect to be sent on a scavenger hunt around the castle. At least his personal bodyguard was there to accompany him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Galtean Klance with Altean Prince Lance and half-Galran bodyguard Keith. Keith cannot write poetry to save his life (and neither can I). The words in between the ~ ~ denotes the notes that lead Lance on the scavenger hunt.

 

"Scavenger Hunt"

It was a beautiful morning on Altea. The sun was shining brightly on the castle and into the bedchambers of Prince Lance. The sunlight fell upon Lance's face, making him smile due to its warmth. Lance opened his eyes and saw a bouquet of juniberries on his nightstand with a red ribbon tied around the stems, a note affixed to the ribbon. It had two handwritten notes, which read:

_My dearest prince, this is what is called a scavenger hunt. Please go to the location described in each note._

~ _Mornings are a beautiful time of day, but not as beautiful as you. Breakfast is important, even if it's simple food goo._ ~

'Well, the kitchen is the first stop, but first, I need to change my clothes.' Lance thought as he got out of bed. He quickly donned his clothes and exited his room with the bouquet in hand, pleased to see his bodyguard, Keith, standing guard outside. "Hey, Keith. What are you doing out here?"

Keith smiled and hugged the prince, his tail wrapping around his waist briefly. "Morning, Lance. I couldn't sleep long, but I didn't want to disturb you, so I came out here to stand guard." Keith eyed the bouquet. "I see you found the flowers."

"Did you put them in my room?"

"I found them outside your door and inspected them before setting them inside."

"I assume you read the notes."

"Of course I did. Are you going on this scavenger hunt?"

"If you accompany me, my love."

Keith grinned before unwrapping his tail. "As you wish, your highness."

Lance grinned and linked his arm into Keith's. "To the kitchen!"

Keith escorted Lance to the kitchens where there was a bowl of food goo set out with a spoon sitting to the right of the bowl. There was also a bouquet of white calla lillies laying on the table on the left side of the bowl. On the spoon was another note tied with more red ribbon. It read:

~ _Once you finish eating and if your stomach isn't tied in knots, please go inspect the gladiator bots._ ~

Keith made sure Lance started eating, before he collected his own bowl of food goo. He was glad that he was allowed to be close to the prince, which made setting up this scavenger hunt easy. He just had to make sure not to seem too knowledgeable about the locations and the other presents that were in a couple of the other places. Keith stared at Lance as he ate, forcing himself to take bites of his own food. Lance was so beautiful. Keith almost couldn't believe that he was allowed to get close to him. Surely Lance deserved someone just as beautiful as he was. No, Keith reminded himself. Lance loved him just as much as he loved Lance. There was no reason to get cold feet.

Once Lance (and Keith) was done eating, Keith put their bowls in the sink and led Lance to the training deck. Strangely, there were two gladiator bots out. One holding a red heart shaped box with a note attached with a red ribbon and the other holding a bouquet of red roses. Lance looked slightly apprehensive at the gladiator bots. He didn't have a weapon on his person so he wouldn't be able to defend himself if they attacked. A sideways glance at his bodyguard was all it took for Keith to step forward and collect the items. He held the bouquet with his tail as he carefully opened the heart shaped box to show Lance the exquisite brown sweets that laid inside. Lance's blue eyes widened. "What are they?"

"It looks like chocolate," Keith replied. He leaned close and sniffed. "Definitely chocolate. It's a sweet treat. Would you like one?"

"Sure." Keith selected a piece and held it up to Lance's mouth. Slightly surprised, Lance opened his mouth, and Keith popped the candy into the prince's mouth. Lance's eyes sparkled like sapphires as he ate the chocolate. "It's delicious!"

Keith looked at the note, Lance looking over his shoulder. The note read:

~ _Relaxing is important as well. Please head to the lounge, but what you find there, I'll not tell._ ~

"That sounds a little ominous," Lance said.

"That's why I'm with you, my love," Keith assured him. Lance took the newest bouquet into his arms to join the other two bouquets, letting Keith hold onto the box of chocolates. The prince inhaled deeply, enjoying the fragrance of the flowers. "Let's go to the lounge and see what we can find."

Keith led Lance to the lounge, his tail draped across the small of Lance's back. The half-Galra entered first, looking for any sign of ill meaning persons. When he had written that note, he had meant it to be coy, not ominous. He felt bad for making Lance nervous, but at least he could protect Lance. He wasn't the prince's personal bodyguard for nothing. Seeing nothing but the bouquet of violet flowers he had placed in there earlier, Keith beckoned Lance inside. Lance entered and looked around, his eyes landing on the bouquet of purple violets. He walked over and picked up the purple bouquet, adding them to the trio in his hands. Keith snagged the note that swung from a red ribbon tied to the violets. It read:

"~ _Your dancing can light up a room. Please go to the ballroom._ ~"

Keith felt his cheeks heat up as he read the note out loud. He didn't remember the note being so cheesy, but judging by the pink on Lance's face, he liked it. Keith was glad for his short, light purple fur, since it didn't show blushing well. "Well, that's easy to get to."

"I hope this is getting close to the end."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am running out of room in my hands for these bouquets."

Keith smiled. Maybe he had gone overboard with all the bouquets, but when he found out there was a language of flowers, he had to get the ones that said what he felt for Lance. It was true that most of the flowers came from Earth, but they did have a wide selection of flowers. "You do look good holding the flowers, my prince."

Lance blushed slightly. "Such a sweet kitty."

"Not a kitty." Keith wasn't about to tell Lance that he _actually_  liked when Lance called him a kitty. "Now, let's go to the ballroom."

Lance let Keith lead him to the ballroom. He loved the flowers he was receiving, even if he didn't remember what they meant. He hadn't paid attention to the lesson on the language of flowers that Coran had given him and Allura. Lance had been too busy gazing at his bodyguard who was stationed in the room...and paying attention to the lesson. Lance hadn't thought that Keith would be interested in such a girly topic as flowers.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that they arrived in the ballroom until Keith had released his arm. Lance looked around and saw a beautiful blue cloak made of the softest material accompanied by a bouquet of yellow camellias. Keith draped the cloak over Lance's shoulders and handed him the new bouquet. He also plucked the note off the cloak's fastener, where it had been attached with the red ribbon. He also read this one out loud.

"~ _A romantic setting is needed now. Please go to the room that will show you how._ ~"

Lance furrowed his brows. "Where would that be?"

Keith frowned. He had been stumped when writing this last clue. He was a bodyguard, not a poet after all. "Isn't there a room that mimics any place you think of?"

"Yeah. It's the holodeck interface room. Do you think that's where this is leading us?"

"Couldn't hurt to check it out." Keith gently grasped Lance's elbow and led the prince to the specified room. He took a deep breath and led the prince inside.

The room was dark for a couple of ticks before the interface lit up and changed the scenery. Lance gasped as the vastness of space was laid out in front of them, a nebula of blues and purples nearby. He recognized a few of the constellations but only from astronomy books. These constellations weren't near Altea. A bright, blue star came into focus. Lance stared as the star was actually situated between two black holes.

"This is my home." Lance turned to face Keith, who was holding another bouquet but of light blue primroses. "However, now, I found a new home, Lance. Within your heart. I would very much like to live there forever." Keith knelt down and fished out a black box with a red ribbon tied to the lid, opening it. Nestled inside was a sapphire blue band with three light amethysts in a diagonal line set into the band. It was absolutely breathtaking. "Prince Lance of Altea, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Lance stood there in shock. His mind went through all of the events that day and asked, "Did you set up this scavenger hunt to propose to me?"

Keith's tail twitched, a sign of his nervousness. "Yes."

"Kind of extravagant, don't you think?"

"You're worth no less." There was a tick of silence before Keith said, "You haven't answered my question."

Lance blinked. He forgot that he hadn't accepted or rejected the proposal. He grinned and approached Keith. He took the bouquet from Keith's arms, adding it to the other five he was holding. "Of course, I will, my love." Keith stood up and slid the ring onto Lance's finger. "You didn't need to go through all this work just to propose to me. You could have just asked."

"I wanted it to be special."

Lance placed his forehead against Keith's and whispered, "It's from you. That's special enough."

Keith closed the distance between their lips, being careful not to crush the bouquets Lance was still holding. The kiss lasted for several doboshes and was very passionate as it was their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The flowers Keith chose are real (except the juniberries) and do actually mean something in real life.
> 
> Bouquet #1 - Juniberries are Altea's most beautiful flower and one of Lance's favorites (in my story)
> 
> Bouquet #2 - White Calla Lillies mean magnificent beauty
> 
> Bouquet #3 - Red Roses mean love, true love, passion, and desire 
> 
> Bouquet #4 - Purple Violets mean faithfulness
> 
> Bouquet #5 - Yellow Camellias mean loveliness, excellence, and 'my destiny is in your hands'
> 
> Bouquet #6 - Light Blue Primroses mean young love and 'I can't live without you'


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get to tell King Alfor, Princess Allura, and Coran about their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the sequel to "Scavenger Hunt."

"Aftermath"

Keith couldn't help but purr as he escorted Lance to the dining hall. He had proposed to Lance, and, of course, Lance accepted. Now, they got to be affectionate outside Lance's room...after they told King Alfor, Princess Allura, and Coran. Lance was sporting his engagement ring and carried a data pad that had video and pictures of the scavenger hunt he went on and the gifts he received. The actual proposal was one of the videos on the pad. It was also one Lance watched often, much to Keith's embarrassment.

Keith escorted Lance to his usual chair and stood behind Lance's chair until his proposal was common knowledge. He bowed to King Alfor and Princess Allura, as expected, but he also bowed to Coran, which confused and pleased the older Altean.

Coran had always liked Keith. The half-Galra was polite to everyone, treating them nicely. Keith treated Coran like a member of the royal family even though he was just the advisor. He had tried to convince the young Galra of that but ultimately failed and ceased convincing him otherwise. Another reason Coran liked Keith was the way he treated Lance. Even though he was the prince's bodyguard and fulfilled that duty to the fullest extent, he also treated Lance like a person. Most people treated Lance with reverence and awe, which actually annoyed the Altean prince, not that he showed it in public. He waited until he was safe behind closed doors, usually his private bedroom doors...with Keith present.

Allura looked at her brother, not really sparing Keith a glance. She had nothing against her brother's bodyguard. He always treated her with nothing but the utmost respect as expected. However, he did make her brother happy, but was he the reason Lance was jubilant this early in the morning?

Alfor eyed his son and his bodyguard. Lance looked exceedingly happy. Did Keith do what he expected him to do? Were the two engaged?

"Good morning, Father, Allura, Coran!" Lance practically sang.

"Good morning, your majesty, your highness, sir advisor," Keith echoed pleasantly.

"Good morning, you two," Coran returned.

"Good morning, brother, guard," Allura greeted. Keith flinched internally, which caused his ears to twitch slightly.

Alfor noticed the minute change in Keith's posture at Allura's greeting. "Good morning, Lance, Keith." Alfor smiled. "What has you in such a good mood, my son?"

Lance slid the data pad over with his left hand on top of the pad, purposely showing off his sapphire ring with the trio of light purple amethysts set into the band. "Keith proposed yesterday, and I accepted. He was so romantic."

Alfor flicked through the pictures and watched the videos. He highly approved of the method Keith chose. The meaning of most of the flowers went over the king's head, but he understood that Keith loved his son with every ounce of quintessence in his body.

He slid the data pad over to Allura. She copied her father's motions, flicking through the pictures and watching the videos. When she saw the different bouquets, she gasped inaudibly. She remembered the meaning behind all of the chosen flowers and realized that Keith's love for her brother was stronger than the pull of a black hole.

She slid the data pad over to Coran. Every flick of a picture or video made the smile on the advisor's face grow bigger and brighter. He knew these two boys were destined for each other and was glad they took the chance.

Alfor looked at Keith. "Keith, please join us at the table."

"Yes, your majesty." Keith hesitantly pulled out the chair next to Lance and sat down, his tail wrapping itself around Lance's left leg. Lance discreetly put his left hand on Keith's right knee, his ring shining.

Alfor smiled gently. "Congratulations to both of you. I know you'll ensure each other's happiness. I highly approve of the way Keith chose to propose. It showered Lance with gifts that proved his loyalty, his devotion, his love. He showed Lance that he will always have his back and that he found a home in Lance's heart."

Allura stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the table, where Keith and Lance were sitting. She put a hand on Lance's left shoulder and Keith's right shoulder. "I feel like I owe you an apology, Keith. As Lance's older sister, I didn't feel like anyone was worthy of Lance, but you proved me wrong. That being said, if you hurt my brother, there won't be anything left, and no one will ever know what happened."

"I understand, your highness."

"Keith, you can call me 'Allura.'"

Keith smiled and purred softly, his ears flicking. "Thank you, Allura."

Allura squeezed their shoulders and went back to her seat. Coran just beamed at them from where he was standing between Alfor and Allura. "Congratulations, my boys! I am massively proud of you two taking this first step on your new path!"

Lance leaned against Keith in relief. Keith nuzzled Lance's head, his nose getting buried in the prince's star-kissed hair, and purred to him. His tail unwrapped itself from Lance's leg to wrap around his fiancée's waist, which tugged the prince a bit closer. Their biggest hurdle had been overcome since they told the king, princess, and the king's advisor. They were content in the knowledge that their relationship was not only approved of but also no longer secret.

Fin


	5. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is very protective over his fiancée. He would protect Lance from anyone or anything, even if it was a boring lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of my Galtean Klance bodyguard AU. This takes place after "Aftermath."

"Protective"

"Keith!" Lance ducked under his bodyguard's cape.

"Wha-Lance? What's going on?"

"Save me!" Lance tucked himself against Keith's back. Keith's tail automatically wrapped itself around his fiancée's waist.

"Save you from what?"

"Not a what, but a who."

"Save you from who?"

"Coran."

"Coran?" Keith raised an eyebrow. He liked the Altean advisor and didn't know why Lance needed saving from him.

"Yes. His lessons are _so_  boring! I'm going to die of _boredom!_ So, my love, save me!"

"What if I joined you in these lessons?"

Lance peered at him from under his cape. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'm your bodyguard. It is my job to save you from death. I cannot save you if we are separated."

Keith looked so serious that Lance couldn't help but laugh. "I love you so much, Keith."

"I love you too, Lance, but do you think you could stop hiding under my cape? It's not really a good hiding place, especially since it's only a half-cape."

It was true. Keith's cape only came down to his waist. It was a new addition to his guard uniform. King Alfor had presented it to Keith and told him it was a symbol of Keith's new status as Lance's fiancée. It was a lovely red, which was actually one of Keith's favorite colors.

Lance blushed, which complimented his blue Altean marks, and ducked out from under the cape. His movement was halted by Keith's tail, which was still wrapped around Lance's waist. The two teens looked down at Keith's tail, then up at each other, and then back at the tail. It was Keith's turn to blush, but he didn't remove his tail. Instead, he used it to guide Lance to the room Coran usually held his lessons in.

The ginger Altean looked up in surprise. "Keith, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to bring Lance in."

"It was hard not to notice him when he was trying to hide under my cape."

Coran grinned at Lance. "Not the best hiding place, my boy." 

Lance blushed again as Keith led him to his seat. Keith sat down and tugged Lance down onto his lap. Keith grinned at the advisor. "The prince is ready for your lesson, sir."

It only took ten doboshes for Keith to realize _why_  Lance fled from the lesson. It was _so_  boring it made Kolivan's reports sound exciting. Keith sat up and whispered into Lance's right ear. "My apologies for exposing you to this, my love. We should make our escape when Coran's back is turned."

"Unwrap your tail first."

Keith reluctantly did so and quickly jotted down an apology for their escape. The tick Coran turned his back, the two teens stood up and quickly and quietly made a break for it, Keith leaving the apology note on the desk.

Keith and Lance ran all the way back to the garden. They collapsed onto the soft grass next to each other, grins on their faces. "I never knew Coran could sound boring. He made Kolivan sound exciting."

"Who's Kolivan?"

"He's the leader of the Blade of Marmora and of my pack."

"Was he the one who raised you?"

"Not really. The ones who were really in charge of me were Thace and Ulaz." Keith's tail wrapped itself around Lance's waist and tugged the prince closer. Lance snuggled into Keith's side, Keith curling an arm around Lance's shoulders.

The sun shone on Lance's face, lulling the boy to sleep. Keith noticed Lance dozing in his arms and knew that he should take Lance to his room. 'I'll just stay here for a few more doboshes and then take Lance to his room later.'

However, later never happened.

%%%

Allura ventured into the garden and stopped short. She didn't think she'd happen upon the sleeping forms of her brother and his guard. They should go inside, so she reached out to shake her brother awake. A growl, sleepy but no less threatening, reached her ears, and she jerked her hand back, the growl ceasing. Keith curled his arms tighter around Lance and opened his eyes half-way. "My apologies, Allura. My instincts said there was a threat to my mate. I didn't mean to growl at you."

"I understand, Keith. I didn't take offense. However, you should take Lance back inside. The sun is going down."

That shook Keith awake. "What? We didn't mean to nap all afternoon."

Allura smiled. "It's quite all right. You two were safe. Another guard kept an eye on you."

Allura gestured to the door, and Keith's eyes widened. "Shiro!"

"Hey, Keith. You might want to keep your voice down if you don't want to wake up your prince."

Keith blushed and scooped Lance up into his arms, tucking him tight against him. He stood up and walked to the door, pausing to nuzzle Shiro. Shiro returned the nuzzles, causing Keith to purr. "Thank you for keeping an eye on us."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your night, Keith."

"You as well, Shiro." Keith walked back to Lance's room and laid the prince on his bed. He sat down next to him, his tail remaining around his waist. He stroked Lance's hair softly, trying not to awaken him. Lance needed the sleep, and Keith wasn't going to leave his side, even for a dobosh.

Fin


	6. Fiancée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galtean Klance Bodyguard AU where Keith's pack comes to visit and meet Keith's fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  This is Galtean Klance and was suggested by KitCat1995.

"Fianceé"

Keith was uncharacteristically nervous, more nervous than he was when he proposed to Lance. It made Lance wonder what was going on.

"Keith?"

Keith literally jumped, his feet leaving the floor and his tail fluffing out. "Lance?"

"Oh my! I didn't mean to startle you," Lance said, rubbing Keith's ears to soothe him. "You just seem distracted."

Keith melted into Lance's arms, purring, which was heard in his voice. "I am. My Dads are coming for a visit. They want to meet you."

"Who are your Dads?"

"Thace and Ulaz but Kolivan and Antok are coming with them."

"Why do they want to meet me?"

"Because you're my fianceé."

Lance's eyes were drawn to his left finger when Keith said this. "Your fianceé. It has a nice ring to it."

Keith's violet irised eyes locked onto Lance's blue eyes, his tail wrapped around Lance's waist, and he whispered, "It'd be even nicer to call you my husband."

Lance blushed, his Altean marks glowing in response. "When are they arriving?"

"Kit!"

"Now."

Lance turned to see four Galra heading in their direction. He noticed that two of the Galra looked very similar in reference to fur color, one of them having a tail very similar to Keith's. Another one of them reminded Lance of Keith's fur color, while yet another one (the one who called out) had ears just like Keith's.

The one with ears like Keith's who had violet colored fur was close enough to scoop up Keith in a tight hug. "Oh, kit. We've missed you at home."

"Dad, I'm glad to know you missed me, but put me down."

"Nope."

Lance couldn't help but laugh. The four Galra turned to face Lance, whose face was slowly turning red from laughing too hard. Keith finally managed to get down from Thace's arms and gracefully landed in front of Lance. He rubbed Lance's back. "Come on, your highness. Breathe."

Lance gulped lung fulls of air. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Keith nuzzled Lance's neck. "Good."

"Keith, kit, aren't you going to introduce us?" the pale Galra asked.

Keith grinned and wrapped his tail around Lance's waist. "This is Lance, my fianceé. Lance, this is Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. They are my pack, my family."

Lance looked at each Galra as Keith introduced them, pointing at who was who. "Welcome to Altea. I am Prince Lance."

Keith shook his head, his black hair swinging from the motion. "They know you're the prince, idiot."

"Aw, you love me though."

Keith sighed and purred to him. "I do."

"May we see your ring?" Kolivan inquired.

Lance held out his left hand, showing off his engagement ring. It was a sapphire band with a trio of light amethysts set into it. The four Blades gathered around, Ulaz gently grasping Lance's hand and turning it left and right. He nodded and released his hand. He turned to Keith. "You chose a good ring, kit."

"He chose a good guy," Lance chuckled.

Keith rolled his violet eyes, the irises standing out in the yellow sclera. It was then that Antok noticed his kit's red cape that went down to Keith's waist. "Kit, what's this?"

Antok reached out and gently touched Keith's cape. Keith smiled. "King Alfor gave me this as a symbol of my status as Lance's fianceé."

"I think it should be longer," Lance piped up.

"You only think that so you can hide under it," Keith quipped.

The Blades watched as their kit and his fianceé good naturedly squabble. It was easy to tell that they were a good match.

Fin


	7. Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is pleased to be teaching her brother archery and even more so that Keith is there keeping watch over both of them, even if they were safe behind the palace walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installmet of my Galtean Klance bodyguard AU. This takes place after "Fiancée."

"Archery"

"Now, aim carefully. Keep your arm steady, and release!"

_Thwack_

An arrow was sticking out of the target, not quite a bullseye but a solid hit nonetheless. The archer, who was none other than Prince Lance, groaned at his poor aim. He walked over and yanked the arrow out, glaring at it like it insulted him.

"If you glare any harder, it's going to burst into flames."

"It would serve it right," Lance groused as his bodyguard and fiancée, Keith, chuckled. He drew up alongside the prince, his tail wrapping around his waist, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Allura smiled at the two of them. She allowed Lance a moment of reprieve during his lesson. She was teaching Lance archery since it was something she excelled in. She had heard that their father was going to allow Lance to learn more physical activities, which prompted her to suggest archery first. She knew that once Lance started studying sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat from Keith, he wouldn't want to do anything else. Of course, Lance didn't know he was going to be learning from Keith; simply knowing that he _was_  learning was enough for the prince. Keith, of course, knew he was going to teach his fiancée but was sworn to secrecy. It was a surprise for Lance's upcoming birthday.

Lance snuggled into Keith's side for a moment, allowing the half-Galra to scent him. Keith had been doing that more often lately. It was his way of staking his claim on the prince. Not everyone could smell it, but to those who could, it was obvious that the prince was taken. For those who couldn't smell it, the ring was an obvious sign. He also knew that on his eighteenth birthday, King Alfor was going to announce  his engagement to the people.

Keith purred to Lance as he led him back to where he had been shooting from. Lance placed the arrow in the quiver that was in front of him. Keith kept his tail wrapped around Lance's waist as the prince kept practicing his archery with his sister keeping watch in between shooting her own arrows. It wasn't much longer before Lance got a bullseye.

"I did it! I got a bullseye!"

"Well done, brother."

Keith purred louder to Lance and licked his cheeks. Lance froze in response to the action, his Altean marks glowing slightly. Keith had never done that before. Noticing Lance's reaction, Keith cocked his head. "What's the matter, my prince?"

"You licked me."

"Yes. It's a way for Galra to show their appreciation to a loved one. I was congratulating you on getting a bullseye. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting it." Lance snuggled against Keith, who relaxed a little and started grooming Lance's hair. Lance had gotten used to Keith grooming his hair ever since they had gotten engaged. He actually liked it, even though it was a little strange. He was learning little things about his fiancée, and he liked it a lot. He couldn't wait for his birthday.

Fin


	8. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lance spends the night before his eighteenth birthday with his fiancée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the next installment of my Galtean Klance Bodyguard AU with Altean Prince Lance and Galran Bodyguard Keith. This takes place after "Archery."

"The Night Before"

Lance was almost vibrating in place in excitement. His eighteenth birthday was the next quintant, and all he had to do was get through Coran's lesson, Coran's _boring_  lesson on previous royals. His mind was already on a different topic, his bodyguard and fiancée, Keith.

The half-Galra was not allowed in Coran's class as he didn't prevent Lance from escaping, so he was standing guard outside the room, waiting for Lance to be done...or escape, whichever came first. The tick the door opened, Keith was by Lance's side, his tail wrapping around his waist. He licked Lance's nearest cheek and led him away from the classroom, purring. Lance's Altean marks glowed when Keith licked his cheek, and a blush stained his cheeks, which remained as Keith led him away. Keith had discovered that Lance's blush made him more handsome and was determined to make him blush more often.

Keith led Lance to his rooms and closed the door behind them. Lance was glad that he requested that his birthday celebration be kept to his actual birthday and the following movement as he wanted to spend the night before his birthday with his fiancée. His hands deftly removed Keith's armor and cape, leaving him in just his pants. Keith's hands were just as busy removing Lance's many layers. Lance was just in his pants as he ran his fingers across Keith's furry chest. Keith purred to Lance before he was pushed onto the bed. Lance jumped onto the bed shortly after and went to pounce on Keith, but his bodyguard caught him and pinned him to the bed, Lance squirming slightly. Keith dipped his head and began running his tongue through Lance's hair. His violet and amber eyes were closed as he groomed his fiancée.

Lance stopped squirming as he felt Keith's tongue going through his hair. He had heard of Galra grooming family members and assumed that was what Keith was doing. He managed to get one of his wrists loose and reached up to rub behind Keith's fluffy ears. Keith's tongue stuttered as it was dragged through his hair again. Lance continued rubbing, and his bodyguard dropped onto him. Lance chuckled as Keith purred in contentment.

%%%

Keith wasn't asleep. His instincts were screaming at him that there was a danger to his mate, and he couldn't sleep until the danger was neutralized. He held onto Lance, who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the imminent danger. Keith's ears picked up the soft footsteps of an intruder. The volume of their footfalls told Keith that they were in Lance's room, close to the foot of the bed.

Keith stealthily unsheathed his blade and threw it. The intruder was caught off guard by a Marmora blade whizzing past his head a tick before Keith tackled him. Keith was still half naked, but it didn't matter as he had trained in a variety of different types of clothing and subdued the intruder. The scuffle alerted the palace guards, whom entered their prince's room and took custody of the intruder. Keith went back to Lance's side and held the prince, who awoke when Keith had tackled the intruder. Lance wasn't scared, because he knew Keith would make sure that nothing and no one was going to disturb him, especially before his big quintant.

Fin


End file.
